


Plante um Seokmin

by scoupsofmilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, seokchan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsofmilk/pseuds/scoupsofmilk
Summary: onde chan planta uma sementinha e dela nasce um pequeno seokmin.





	Plante um Seokmin

Quando os pés descalços de Chan tocaram o solo, alguém lá em cima soprou as nuvens que esconderam o sol durante a semana. Fazia tempo que ele não saia de casa, mas, naquela tarde, fizera um esforcinho para ir até o quintal, mesmo que a exaustão tentasse puxá-lo de volta.

A brisa do verão fizera os olhos dele, já inchados de tanto chorar, brilharem em admiração transbordante e alegria com o milagre: um brotinho rosa no meio de uma pequena ilha marrom nas mãos dele.

Seokmin era só uma sementinha, guardada em um pacotinho branco, quando a mãe dele o entregara a Chan no mais nublado dos dias. “ _Plante-a com amor e dela nascerá aquilo que mais deseja_ ”, ela dissera com um doce sorriso e esperança de que quando a saudade tentar sufocar Chan, toda vez que desse por falta de Seokmin, ele ao menos tivesse algo para se consolar.

E por mais que a fé lhe estivesse faltando, Chan abrigou um dos pequenos grãos dentro de casa, em um recipiente pequeno e estéril, cuidadosamente, e a transplantou no jardim quando suas raízes se tornaram fortes o suficiente, dando lhe certeza que não perderia sua única preciosidade.

Driblou a tarefa difícil de plantar algo delicado, como se fosse um jardineiro iniciante, mas a verdade é que ele sabia bem que as condições erradas poderiam destruir o brotinho facilmente.

Medo, ódio, angústia, tristeza e até mesmo o amor. Tudo isso poderia fazê-lo murchar, mas Seokmin era uma plantinha valente. Chan não sabia qual dos variados tipos existentes, mas se fosse pela força de vontade, seria uma bela camélia rosa.

— Eu te regarei com muito amor — sussurrou num fio de voz e mencionou apenas palavras de carinho. Sem cobranças ou lamentos.

Regou, regou e regou com a água doce, embora houvesse derramado mais da salgada, mas o que fizera a mãe natureza aceitar o tributo de bom grado fora as palavras doces que saíram da boca dele. Elas molharam a terra mais que qualquer outra coisa e, como presente, Seokmin fora gerado novamente…

Mas ele não possuía lábios que nunca deixariam que Chan se afundasse na tristeza; braços que o levantaria sempre que caísse, nem mesmo um coração capaz de suportar ser o necessário e suficiente para Chan, em todas as fases, mas era, de certa forma, um conforto.

— Meu pequeno Seokmin — sussurrou para o pontinho rosa, com um pequeno bolo na garganta, e a plantinha lançou-lhe um sorriso de aquecer até o mais gélido coração.

Com suas raízes fortes espalhadas pelo chão, como se pedisse por um abraço, Chan soube que o pequeno broto tinha o mesmo desejo incomum que Seokmin tinha de ser  amado e bem cuidado.

Chan o plantou com amor e aquela sementinha lhe concedera seu maior desejo como presente. Ele cuidaria desse Seokmin para o florescimento pleno de seus sentimentos e não o deixaria murchar… Não por uma segunda vez.


End file.
